Too Close for Comfort
by monster milky
Summary: HD / OneShot / Slash / Referências ao livro 6 / "Você, Draco Malfoy, está fadado a viver a sombra de uma paixão surreal que fantasia com Potter!"


**Autora**: monster milky

**Par**: Drarry

**Classificação**: +13

**Avisos**: Esta fic contém spoiler do sexto livro e é, de certo modo, slash.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não pertence a mim. Todos os direitos de HARRY POTTER, personagens, nomes, tipologia e símbolos correspondem a J.K. Rowling, Editora Rocco Ltda, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers.

O direito moral da autora não foi assegurado.

Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sobre**: Tudo que está em itálico é sonho.

* * *

**Too Close for Comfort**

* * *

_Was I invading in on your secrets?_

(Eu estava invadindo seus segredos?)

_What was I just about to discover?_

(O que eu estava prestes a descobrir?)

_Guess I'll never know_

(Acho que nunca saberei)

* * *

Toda noite, quando fechava os olhos, sabia o que estava por sua espera. Teria novamente aquele sonho sombrio que escutava sussurros agoniados e chorosos, aquela sensação gélida tomando conta de seu corpo e o petrificando, aquele sentimento de culpa misturado com inutilidade…

Fechou os olhos na tentativa de visualizar uma lembrança boa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser nas imagens de seu sonho. Abriu-os novamente, respirando fundo e tentando lutar contra o sono que parecia domina-lo aos poucos.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, procurando não ficar tonto quando saiu da cama. Caminhou até o espelho do dormitório e, durante longos segundos, observou sua imagem refletida. Estava magro, mais do que jamais estivera, tinha o olhar de desespero e parecia mais pálido do que pudera ser.

Prendeu a respiração, deixando o silêncio dominar o ambiente, apenas prestando atenção nos som que vinha das outras camas, ultimamente tinha estado tão desconfiado que suspeitada até mesmo de sua sombra.

Suspirou pesadamente e arrastou-se de volta para sua cama, desistindo de lutar contra o sono. Cerrou os olhos e, praticamente de imediato, um véu negro pareceu cobrir sua visão e tirar-lhe a consciência.

_"Menino, você falhou."_

_Pode ouvir um Comensal sussurrar perto de seu ouvido e sentiu um vento cortante o atravessar._

_"Sabia que era uma tarefa demasiadamente complicada para alguém tão insignificante."_

_Escutou outro comentário de outro subordinado das Trevas._

_"Nosso Lorde das Trevas não está muito contente com você, Draco…"_

_Sua tia Bellatrix disse com um tom de ironia divertida na e então todas as vozes e desapareceram subitamente, apenas restou o vazio e o silêncio que recaiu sobre si. Durante algum tempo incerto Draco só escutou a si mesmo e viu-se brilhando em um mar de escuridão._

_Escutou soluços e soube que a pior parte estava por vir. Seus pais apareceram naquela imensidão negra, mas o que os separavam de si eram duras barras de metal._

_Sua mãe chorava baixinho tentando esconder os fortes soluços que saiam_

_involuntariamente e seu pai sustentava o olhar frio, cortante e, o pior, desapontado._

_"Não é sua culpa, Draco, querido! Como é que pudemos…"_

_Narcisa, ligeiramente descontrolada, falava em meio a soluços, antes de ser contada por Lucius._

_"Por sua falha, Draco, eu vou ser obrigado a voltar para Azkaban…"_

_Os olhos do loiro mais novo se arregalaram, assustado e chocado, não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra sequer._

_"Draco, sabemos qual vai ser o fim dessa guerra. Se não morrermos seremos julgados e condenados a Azkaban, e sabemos bem qual o lado que tem mais vantagem."_

_"Não! Papai, por favor, me escute!"_

_"Não, Draco, me escute você! Sabemos bem porque não matou Dumbledore! Foi para protege-lo! Tudo sempre foi para proteger ser querido e amado…"_

_"NÃO! Não é verdade! Por favor, papai, me escute! Eu posso explicar!"_

_"Não, você não pode. Eu sei de tudo o que se passa com você, você até pode não admitir em voz alta que o protege. Você não pode esconder isso de mim, Draco."_

_Os dedos de Lucius se fecharam com força segurando a barra de metal a sua frente._

_"Você o preferiu a sua família, Draco!"_

_Abaixou a cabeça derrotado. Como pudera fazer isso com sua própria família? Como pudera fazer aquilo consigo mesmo? Ouviu os soluços de Narcisa ficaram mais altos e mais descontrolados, porém mais distantes._

_Voltou a olhar para cima percebendo que estava sozinho novamente naquele vazio infinito. Talvez estivesse mesmo fadado a ser um derrotado._

_Então algo o atravessou. Contorceu-se no chão, gritando a plenos pulmões tentando fazer com que aquela dor insuportável parece de machuca-lo._

_"Pensou que sairia ileso, menino?"_

_Ouviu a voz sombria e cruel atras de si e viu uma varinha esticada e um rosto monstruoso que personificava a verdadeira maldade._

_"Draco! Sempre suspeitei que era tão infeliz e inútil quanto seu pai!"_

_Se contorceu tentando segurar os urros, mas era quase impossível._

_"Você, Draco Malfoy, está fadado a viver a sombra de uma paixão surreal que fantasia com Potter!"_

_Um riso diabólico ecoou perfurando seus ouvidos, em quanto sentia que o Crucio parecia estar sendo lançado ainda mais intenso._

_"Você vendeu sua família a morte por algo que nunca terá, Draco Malfoy! Onde está seu herói? Onde está seu salvador?"_

_Então a dor agonizante havia parado. Não restava mais nada além de um silencio intenso e imagens e luzes confusas a frente de seus olhos. Sentiu-se cansado e sem forças para se mexer ou até mesmo pensar em algo._

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que ainda era madrugada, sentiu uma corrente de ar gelada passar sobre si e percebeu que estava suado e ofegante.

Levantou-se o mais rápido que pudera, ignorando a tontura que tomava conta de seu corpo, e caminhou até o espelho espiando novamente seu figura aterrorizada diante do espelho.

Certo, havia sido somente um sonho, não havia ocorrido o assassinato de Dumbledore ainda, ele apenas estava fazendo experiências com os Vanishing Cabinets.

Sua mente vagou pelo sonho se lembrando de quando a dor parar. Sabia bem quem havia feito para-la, mas estava disposto a mentir para si mesmo dizendo que não sabia e nem queria saber.

Não sentia nenhuma emoçãozinha ridícula por Potter. O que sentia era obsessão e não qualquer outro tipo de sentimento, deixaria nada estragar as coisas. Não ia deixar um sentimento infeliz suposto por um sonho ficar em seu caminho, ficar acima de sua família, de seus ideais. Não ia deixar que isso acontecesse.

E então, depois que a guerra acabasse, era ele, Draco Malfoy, que estaria no topo sorrindo como um vitorioso.

_Finiti Encatatum._

* * *

**N./A.**: Oi, gente!

Primeiramente prazer em conhece-los!

Não é a minha primeira fic, mas é a minha primeira vez como ficwriter no !

Estou realmente feliz por ter algo para postar aqui, minhas outras fics não tem categoria nesse site, então tive que posta-las no fanfiction(ponto)nyah(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)milky, mas estou tão contente que agora (finalemente) tenha escrito algo do meu fandom favorito para postar aqui!

Eu espero que tenham gostado dessa fic!

E, se der tudo certo, continuarei escrevendo para o fandom de Harry Potter!

Oh, sim! Para que quiser saber, a citação do começo é da música Too Close for Comfort do McFLY.

Obrigada a todos que leram e aos que deixarão review!

Obrigada a Bru, que leu antes (:

Beijinhos,

m. milky


End file.
